


New Parents

by missroyalmess



Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka have to wake up in the middle of the night thanks to their new baby crying.This is an anisoka one shot.All rights to Anakin and Ahsoka go to Lucasfilm and Disney.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Anisoka One Shots and WIPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901122
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	New Parents

The sobs and screams of a young baby, no older than a few weeks, could be heard from a room no more than two doors down the hall.

"Ughhh," Anakin said as he rolled over in bed to face his sleeping wife. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she was asleep but he was too tired at this point to notice. "Ahsoka, your daughter is crying," he said, his voice quiet and groggy from the lack of sleep the past few weeks. 

She only managed to respond with a tired, "nope," without even opening her eyes. Ahsoka rolled over so her back was to him. 

"Yes." The new father responded as he nudged her shoulder softly to wake her a little more. 

"No because I got up last time, so it's your turn. And don't forget I had to carry her for nine long, painful months so, if anything I deserve my sleep." Ahsoka was clearly annoyed by now but it was his turn to get up and calm Annaka after all. 

"Fine, when you put it like that." He went to get up, rubbing his face and grabbing a sweatshirt from the dresser as it had gotten significantly colder during the night from when the couple had gone to bed.

"Love you," she called as he trudged out of the room. 

He was still too tired to respond. 

A few moments later he entered the room of his, still crying, daughter. He picked the little bundle up out of its crib and held her, rocking her back and forth while trying to shush her. Nothing was working.

Great. He thought.

After a few more minutes of useless tries to calm the baby, Anakin decided that a mother's instinct would be the best thing he could do to help baby Annaka sleep again.

He made his way back to the dark bedroom, the baby in his arms was still crying.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka you awake?" He asked from the doorway hoping she was even though he knew she needed her rest as well. 

She turned over to face the door. "I am now," she responded in her sleepy yet sarcastic tone that he found adorable. 

There's the Snips I know.

"She's crying," he said, more awake than he was when he got up due to the fact he has been up for about thirty minutes now trying to calm the fussy baby.

"Baby's cry, that's what they do," she said without sitting up. 

"Yeah, but how do I get her to stop?"

"Did you rock her?" Ahsoka asked not really knowing how to respond due to her sleep deprived state.

"Yes."

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes."

"How about a diaper change?"

He responded only after a moment of silence, "Uh...can we just skip that part?"

"Oh my god Anakin," she said now defeated. "Okay, bring her over here." Now Ahsoka was sitting up, rubbing her face and eyes in hopes of waking herself up the smallest bit more than she was at the moment.

Anakin, still holding the whining bundle in his arms, walked over to his wife. Sitting on the bed next to her, he carefully handed the child over to Ahsoka.

"There, there, little one," Ahsoka said in a calming, motherly voice, looking down at the little human and togruta mix in her arms. The child was only a few weeks old but she and Anakin had already grown to love their daughter so much. The two ex-Jedi were ready to lay down their lives at a moment's notice for her if they needed to. 

"Mommy's got you," she continued. 

Anakin had moved his gaze from their daughter to his wife's face once Annaka was safely in Ahsoka's arms. 

She did not look up from the small form in her arms, but rather sat up straighter and held the child close to her chest. As she did this, she began to slowly rock Annaka back and forth while quietly beginning to sing. 

Anakin, without really noticing, had moved closer to Ahsoka to not only be next to her but also to get a look at the now quiet Annaka. 

Annaka began to yawn softly and blink slowly as her eyelids grew heavy, and soon she was once again fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"I don't know how you do it, Snips," Anakin yawned as he wrapped an arm around her and leaned closed to Ahsoka, resting his head in her shoulder after a moment.

"I don't know either, Skyguy. But what I do know is that I wouldn't be able to do it without you." She said lovingly looking from baby Annaka in her arms and over to her mostly asleep husband softly leaning against her.

The couple snuggled close as Anakin fell asleep soon followed by Ahsoka. 

This was true happiness. No matter how difficult or dangerous their lives became, Ahsoka and Anakin would always find time for moments like this. Moments of peace no matter how small.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this is my first fanfic and I originally posted it on my wattpad.  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
